


Snape: Una lectura definitiva

by Sinimeg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Introspección de un personaje, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinimeg/pseuds/Sinimeg
Summary: ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN DEL LIBRO "SNAPE: A DEFINITIVE READING" DE LORRIE KING, POR FAVOR, SI PODÉIS, COMPRAD EL LIBRO. ESTA EN KINDLE Y EN FÍSICO.Lo busqué en español, pero no lo encontré, así que decidí traducirlo porque Severus Snape es mi personaje favorito. Si resulta que alguien lo encuentra en español, editado por alguna editorial, avisadme y borraré esta traducción de inmediato (La traducción de las editoriales son hechas por profesionales, así que, normalmente, son mejores que las de los fans, y además, oficiales. Aunque haya que pagar por ellas, la calidad merece la pena)





	1. Abreviaciones

HP/SS — Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone) (La escritora de este libro es estadounidense, y allí la palabra "Philosopher's", que en el título en español equivale a filosofal, la cambiaron por "Sorcerer's")

HP/CoS — Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets)

HP/PoA — Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban)

HP/GoF — Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire)

HP/OotP — Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix)

HP/HBP — Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince)

HP/DH — Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows)


	2. Introducción: La magnificencia de Severus Snape

La saga de Harry Potter puede llevar el nombre de El Niño que Sobrevivió, pero si quieres saber la historia, mantén tus ojos fijos en Snape. Este personaje de nariz ganchuda, pelo grasiento y gruñón carácter es uno de los duraderos regalos de J.K. Rowling a la literatura inglesa. Él es el arquetípico malhumorado profesor: acerbo*, pero horriblemente y deliciosamente divertido. Cuando él está en una escena, no puedes apartar los ojos de él. Snape siempre es la historia.

En Snape, Rowling creo un personaje de una casi perfecta ambigüedad, un doble agente que ascendió para convertirse en la mano derecha de los dos generales rivales en la guerra. Él está al mismo tiempo sereno e hirviendo de amargura. Cada frase, cada acción tienen por lo menos dos posibles y contradictorias interpretaciones. La cuestión de las verdaderas lealtades de Snape está en el corazón de los misterios de los libros ¿Es posible, acaso, saber qué hay debajo de su fachada? 

Lo es. Con una mirada minuciosa a cada uno de los libros, todo lo relacionado con Snape se vuelve comprensible.

¿Es él un matón de aula? Sin ninguna duda. Él puede ser injusto, mezquino, burlón, propenso al flagrante* favoritismo — muchas de las características que los estudiantes detestan. Pero debajo de su mordaz exterior es alguien que se preocupa desesperadamente, lo suficiente como para dedicar su vida adulta a proteger a todos los de su mundo, incluso a los que no le gustan. Y hace todo eso encubierto, pretendiendo ser malo, aceptando que vivirá y morirá sin la oportunidad de defenderse y limpiar su nombre.

¿Sus logros anulan las cosas crueles que ha hecho? De ningún modo, y eso forma parte del poder de este personaje. Él a menudo es antipático, inmaduro, feo, ni siquiera es amable — pero hizo algo consigo mismo. Su historia nos cuenta que la esperanza y la grandeza son para todos, no sólo para los que siempre han sido buenos. Cuando conocemos todo el daño que ha causado en su juventud, aprendemos como entender sin excusar, como dar a los demás y a nosotros mismos una segunda oportunidad.

Con todas sus feas cualidades ¿Qué hace que este personaje sea el favorito de tantos lectores?

Es inteligente. Es competente. Su sarcasmo es divertido y su amargura puede ser vigorizante. Siempre sabe qué hacer. Siempre está ahí cuando se le necesita. Hay cosas que solo Snape puede hacer. Un mago que ha hecho el mal y luego siente remordimiento sabe cómo deshacer la magia negra de una manera que los que siempre han sido buenos no pueden saber.

Él es horrible, bendito sea, y sensible a las indignidades. Detesta ser ridiculizado, especialmente por los niños; todos lo ven furioso. Pero en todo, él hace todo lo que puede con lo que tiene y nada más. Como adulto, se vuelve, no atractivo, sino algo. Potente. Magnético. Él llama la atención. Cuando es valiente, es casi hermoso. 

Es amable con las madres, aunque no con sus hijos. Arriesga su vida para ayudarlas. Sabe cómo es sentirse impotente o no querido. Tan vicioso como puede ser, cuando hay vidas en juego, no hay nada que no haga para proteger a los demás. Para un lector cercano, el personaje de Snape es infinitamente gratificante. Algunos misterios se explican fácilmente; algunos se desvanecen. Pero cuanto más lees a Snape, más aprendes de él, más emocionante se vuelve.Trabajando para Dumbledore, él aprende a expiar. Elige lo que es correcto, nunca lo que es fácil. Asume una vida ingrata que garantiza que será odiado universalmente, confundido universalmente como malo, y resiste el impulso humano de protestar por su inocencia. Resiste estas pruebas, incluso cuando las personas le gritan en el momento de sus muertes, porque su compromiso es con algo más grande. Renuncia al reconocimiento, renuncia al amor adulto, convierte sus formidables regalos en sacar lo indecible en condiciones que son impensables, y acepta que sus logros nunca serán conocidos. Nunca reclamará el papel de héroe. Contra todo instinto, se obliga a hacer lo que debe hacerse. Y nosotros, los lectores, somos sus testigos. De sus muchos sacrificios, vemos que lo más costoso fue la renuncia a su derecho humano a mostrar su verdadero yo. Mantiene sus verdades fuertemente escondidas hasta su último suspiro, cuando finalmente es libre de comandar al héroe de los libros: "Mírame". J.K. Rowling se arriesgó enormemente, apostando el clímax de su épica serie sobre su capacidad para desarrollar la ambigüedad de Snape hasta el punto crítico y luego mostrarnos su verdadero yo al final ¿Y qué vemos cuando todo se revela? Una visión de amor tan blancamente candente que deslumbra. Este reconocimiento de Snape es lo que completa la serie. Y trae la historia de nuevo a Snape una y otra vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Acerbo: Que es cruel o muy duro
> 
> *Flagrante: Que es muy claro o evidente


	3. Severus Snape y la Piedra Filosofal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empezamos con el análisis de Snape en la Piedra Filosofal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo pensado por subir un capítulo por semana, si no me muero traduciendo por el camino ^^U

Una agitada mezcla de amargura, rencor y rítmico genio: desde su primera mirada aguda a los ojos de Harry Potter hasta la última, Severus Snape llama la atención. Este personaje es una de las creaciones maestras de J.K Rowling, un hombre mortal de extremos contradictorios que puede ser profundamente bueno, profundamente malo, ninguna, y las dos. Sus impenetrables ojos son _"fríos y vacíos y hacían pensar en túneles oscuros"_ (HP/SS, 117*). En esta saga sobre túneles oscuros que llevan siempre a la revelación, el esfuerzo de descubrir qué —si es que hay algo— yace debajo de la fachada de perfecta ambigüedad de Snape, ofrece infinidad de recompensas para el lector.

De todas las personas importantes para el primer año de Harry, Snape es al último que se encuentra, unas buenas cuatro décimas de la novela**. Para entonces, se ha encontrado o ha oído hablar de Hagrid, Dumbledore, Voldemort, Quirrell, Malfoy, the Weasleys, Hermione y McGonagall. Ha sido arrullado por el Banquete de Bienvenida***, ha encontrado su lugar, ha visto una maravilla tras otra —hasta este escalofriante momento.

 _"El profesor Quirrell, con su absurdo turbante, conversaba con un profesor de grasiento pelo negro, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina. Todo sucedió muy rápidamente. El profesor de nariz ganchuda miró por encima del turbante de Quirrell, directamente a los ojos de Harry... y un dolor agudo golpeó a Harry en la cicatriz de la frente"_ (HP/SS, 109)

Harry nunca había sentido ese dolor antes.

 _"El dolor desapareció tan súbitamente como había aparecido. Era difícil olvidar la sensación que tuvo Harry cuando el profesor lo miró, una sensación que no le gustó en lo absoluto._ _-¿Quién es el que está hablando con el profesor Quirrell? -Preguntó a Percy -Oh, ¿ya conocías a Quirrell, entonces? No es raro que parezca tan nervioso, ése es el profesor Snape. Su materia es Pociones, pero no le gusta... Todo el mundo sabe que quiere el puesto de Quirrell. Snape sabe muchísimo sobre las Artes Oscuras"_ (HP/SS, 109)

Harry, y el lector, aprenden seis cosas sobre Snape de esta imborrable primera impresión. Es feo de una manera que asusta a los niños; tiene alguna conexión con el trauma de la infancia de Harry; está cerca del mal; está permanentemente descontento: _"todo el mundo sabe"_ que codicia el trabajo de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; y no le gusta Harry Potter.

** Resumen: Snape, Año tras Año  **

La aversión de Snape por Harry es uno de los cuatro elementos que siguen siendo dignos de mención sobre él a lo largo de los siete años en los que Harry lo conoce. Los otros son: la hostilidad de Snape hacia otros profesores que enseñan Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; la reputación de Snape; y el misterio de los verdaderos motivos de Snape. En conjunto, la consideración de estos cuatro elementos produce una buena visión general de la vida de Snape en cualquier momento de la historia.

**La aversión personal de Snape por Harry**

Después del primer contacto visual, Harry encuentra la hostilidad de Snape aún más difícil de sacudir que el daño causado por Voldemort. Cualquier niño sería sensible a la inexplicable aversión de un adulto en una posición de poder, pero para un abusado huérfano, superviviente de un violento crimen, es una pesadilla que cobra vida, pensada en ese aterrador sueño de Harry aquella noche sobre el turbante de Quirrell, Malfoy y Snape. (HP/SS, 112)

El primer día de clase de pociones consolida la percepción de Harry: _"No era sólo que a Snape no le gustara Harry: lo detestaba"_ (HP/SS, 117). En todos los consiguientes misterios sobre los verdaderos motivos de Snape, el odio de Snape por Harry es uno de los pocos resueltos, constante y absoluto. Durante los siete libros, los lectores nunca pueden estar seguros de por qué Snape hace cualquier cosa, pero una cosa es segura: no es por amor a Harry.

Snape va a por Harry para acosarle desde la primera vez que pasa lista en la clase de pociones.

 _"-Ah, sí -murmuró- Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad. Draco Malfoy y sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle rieron tapándose la boca"_ (HP/SS, 117)

Snape, como cabeza de la casa de Slytherin, ya se ha burlado de la heroica reputación de Harry para sus primeros años, y ellos siguen su liderazgo para conspirar contra Harry. A estas alturas de la historia, hemos visto que el resto de la escuela odia a Slytherin. Hagrid incluso le dice a Harry, _"Las brujas y los magos que se volvieron malos habían estado todos en Slytherin"_ (HP/SS, 73), una afirmación que no se refuta durante casi tres volúmenes. Slytherin, bajo el liderazgo de Snape, ha ganado la Copa de las Casas durante los pasados seis años. Hay una narración que se lee aquí sobre el maestro Slytherin que salvaguarda celosamente la moral de sus estudiantes de primer año, que entran en una escuela que los ve como villanos. Pero es opacado por el espantoso espectáculo de un adulto que singulariza a un niño y enseña a los otros estudiantes a burlarse de él.

Este pasaje introduce otra constante: La convicción sin base de Snape de que Harry disfruta la notoriedad que viene de sus traumas. En ninguna parte de la Piedra Filosofal vemos de dónde saca Snape esta idea, así que el lector, como Harry, lo experimenta como arbitrario y desconcertante. Pero entonces, Snape lanza un hechizo mágico.

 _"Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones -comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Como la profesora McGonagall, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio sin ningún esfuerzo- Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando a los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar"_ (HP/SS, 117)

Con esa delirante oda a la magia, este personaje revela lo que es sagrado para él. _"Sutil ciencia y el arte exacto"_ : quiere que los niños sepan que la mentalidad y la disciplina importan en la magia. _"Estúpidos movimientos de varita"_ es la primera indicación en la saga de que la firma mágica de Snape es autosuficiente, magia no dependiente de varitas o encantamientos o cualquier cosa fuera del poder solitario de la mente.

Hay espinas clavadas a lo largo de sus clases, petulancia y resentimiento en cada oración: _"Estúpidos"_ _"No espero que lleguéis a entender" "Si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar"_. Está insultando a niños que no han hecho nada, castigándolos por las deficiencias de los demás. Aún no podemos decir si realmente codicia la posición de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero parece bastante cierto que está enseñando pociones en contra de su voluntad —se ve obligado a hacerlo, y lo considera demasiado bueno para la mayoría de ellos.

Pero incluso las espinas insinúan uno de los temas más enterrados de Rowling: la soledad de los superdotados. _"Estúpidos movimientos de varitas"_ suena como la réplica de un niño cuyas propias pasiones han sido denigradas. _"No espero que lleguéis a entender"_ transmite la melancolía de una gran decepción. _"Alcornoques"_ : un grito de frustración del prodigio incomparable con los estudiantes cuyas mentes funcionan de manera muy diferente. Más bien conmovedor es que, a pesar de su ira, parece incapaz de renunciar a la esperanza de que pueda transmitir un poco de la maravilla de la magia a estos poco prometedores iniciados.

 _"La belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes."_ Esta es una imagen mágica de lo que los muggles llamaríamos un estado de flujo, el éxtasis silenciosamente sostenido de la absorción total en la actividad creativa. Es un estado de disfrute de los propios poderes, una forma autosuficiente de vital felicidad. La amargura, la soledad y la hostilidad se desvanecen. Durante el resto de la saga, cuando vemos a Snape soportar una presión indescriptible, podemos recordar que reveló su secreto en este primer discurso: siempre y cuando pueda mantener un suave fuego, ya sea en un caldero o en su propia mente, tiene una ilimitada fuente de alegría.

 _"El delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas"_ Cada insinuación macabramente divertida de lo espeluznante de este personaje viene a través de esta frase. Está hablando sobre sangre; ¿Está siendo siniestro? ¿Por qué _"deslizan"_? ¿No podría decir _"fluyen"_? ¿El sigilo es parte de la belleza para él? ¿Está hablando sobre lo sano o sobre veneno? ¿Le gusta enervar a la gente, o incluso se da cuenta de que lo está haciendo?

Pero mientras nos distrae con este espeluznante humor, Rowling silenciosamente introduce en esta frase la primera pista para presagiar el eventual gran mensaje de su saga. En posteriores volúmenes, Harry descubrirá que cuando su madre murió para salvarlo, su sacrificio invocó _"antigua magia de sangre"_ que le protegía, e incluso a Voldemort, contra la Magia Oscura. Snape también aprenderá más sobre cómo funciona esta magia —amor, el término mágico para lo que los muggles llamamos oxitocina, la hormona que fluye en nuestra sangre para incrementar la empatía —y llegará a usar ese conocimiento para detener a la muerte.

Pero tanto Harry como Severus están a años de esos conocimientos aquí. El discurso de Snape del primer año de pociones trata sobre la emoción de la promesa. Es la demostración más real de la magia de Rowling en este libro, lanzando un hechizo sobre el lector —palabras escogidas deliberadamente que crean un cambio intencional— para transformar a este matón de aula en una figura fascinante.

Harry y Ron escuchan el discurso en silencio, pero tiene un efecto incendiario en Hermione, estableciendo la curiosa dinámica entre Snape y Hermione que podría abarcar por si misma un libro entero. Se muere por hablar con Snape, con una urgencia que aumenta en cuatro oleadas que eventualmente la sacan directamente de su asiento. Ella recibe aquí cada uno de sus mensajes, y siempre lo hará. Y repetidamente, a través de sus intentos de ignorarla, Snape telegrafía: _No te estoy hablando a ti. Tú no eres la historia._

 _"Hermione Granger estaba sentada en el borde de la silla, y parecía desesperada por empezar a demostrar que ella no era un alcornoque. -¡Potter! -dijo de pronto Snape- ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo? ¿Raíz en polvo de qué a una infusión de qué? Harry miró de reojo a Ron, que parecía tan desconcertado como él. La mano de Hermione se agitaba en el aire. -No lo sé, señor -contestó Harry. Los labios de Snape se curvaron en un gesto burlón. -Bah, bah.... es evidente que la fama no lo es todo"_ (HP/SS, 118)

 _"La fama no lo es todo"_ Dejando a un lado, por un momento, el hecho de que la fama no significa nada para Harry: entonces, ¿Qué lo es?

 _"No hizo caso de la mano de Hermione. -Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar? Hermione agitaba la mano tan alta en el aire que no necesitaba levantarse del asiento para que la vieran, pero Harry no tenía la menor idea de lo que era un bezoar."_ (HP/SS, 118)

¿La elección de preguntas de Snape significa algo en particular?

 _"Trató de no mirar a Malfoy y a sus amigos, que se estaban desternillando de la risa. -No lo sé, señor -Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter? Harry se obligó a seguir mirando directamente aquellos ojos fríos. Sí había mirado sus libros en casa de los Dursley, pero ¿cómo esperaba Snape que se acordara de todo lo que había en Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos?"_ (HP/SS, 118)

¿Snape, de hecho, esperaba eso? No, no podía haberlo esperado; sin duda, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle no habían memorizado sus libros de texto. Sin duda, _"abrir un libro"_ no es lo mismo que memorizar el contenido antes de que comience el colegio ¿Snape está inventando razones para acosar a ese niño? ¿Está él, como a veces hacen los adultos, volviendo a participar en una vieja pelea de la que ni Harry, ni el lector, saben nada?

 _"Snape seguía haciendo caso omiso de la mano temblorosa de Hermione -¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter, entre acónito y luparia? -No lo sé -dijo Harry con calma-. Pero creo que Hermione lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?"_ (HP/SS, 118)

La única estudiante que ha memorizado sus libros de texto es la nacida de muggles que no daba su plaza en Hogwarts por sentado, la que se llevó a sí misma a aprender toda la magia que pudo, tan pronto como pudo, porque para ella, la educación mágica es un privilegio y un sueño hecho realidad. Tal vez ella le recuerde a sí mismo a esa edad, y no está de humor para acogedoras reminiscencias o auto-conciencia. Tal vez no está listo para terminar con el resentimiento de hace años a estudiantes que progresaban sin ninguna dificultad, asumiendo que pertenecían a ese mundo, que el mundo les debía ese privilegio y no necesitaban mostrar aprecio. Tal vez esos detalles sobre las pociones eran cosas que él mismo se había enseñado a sí mismo antes de entrar en el colegio.

Snape gruñe las respuestas de sus repentinas preguntas, añadiendo: _"Y se le restará un punto a la casa Gryffindor por tu descaro, Potter"_ (HP/SS, 119). Y el enfrentamiento ha terminado. Snape afirma su dominio sobre su clase y Harry pierde un punto, pero es sólo un punto. Su tiempo con los Dursley lo ha entrenado bien: no le responde, Snape no tiene respuesta a su sucinto comentario sobre Hermione, y desvía la atención de Snape a la clase en general, donde pertenece. Harry es un oponente formidable. Snape comienza la clase con más o menos normalidad, no más desagradable que el profesor promedio desgraciado e infeliz.

 _"En el preciso momento en que les estaba diciendo a todos que miraran la perfección con que Malfoy había cocinado a fuego lento los pedazos de cuernos, multitud de nubes de un ácido humo verde y un fuerte silbido llenaron la mazmorra. De alguna forma, Neville se las había ingeniado para convertir el caldero de Seamus en un engrudo hirviente que se derramaba por el suelo, quemando y haciendo agujeros en los zapatos de los alumnos. En segundos, toda la clase estaba subida a sus taburetes, mientras que Neville, que se había empapado en la poción al volcarse sobre él el caldero, gemía de dolor: por sus brazos y piernas aparecían pústulas rojas -¡Chico idiota! -dijo Snape con enfado, haciendo desaparecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita."_ (HP/SS, 119)

Algunos elementos de esta escena son remarcables, incluso razonables. Su elogio a Malfoy es deliciosamente técnico: esa es una cosa que cuenta más que la fama para él, aparentemente. En este punto, las correctas prioridades de este profesor llegan como una sorpresa y un alivio. Parece que le gusta Malfoy, no sólo le favorece; a lo mejor es humano. Su insulto a Neville es el comienzo de una larga y vergonzosa enemistad, pero tiene puro sentido basado en su naturaleza de impaciente prodigio que no debería estar enseñando a una clase de principiantes. Muchos lectores han especulado que Snape tiene complicadas razones para que no le guste Neville, pero dada la intolerancia de Snape, el desempeño en clase de Neville es sin duda motivo suficiente.

 _"Neville lloriqueaba, mientras las pústulas comenzaban a aparecer en su nariz. -Llévelo a la enfermería -Ordenó Snape a Seamus. Luego se acercó a Harry y Ron, que habían estado trabajando cerca de Neville. -Tú, Harry Potter. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera las púas? Pensaste que si se equivocaba quedarías bien, ¿no es cierto? Éste es otro punto que pierdes para Gryffindor."_ (HP/SS, 119)

Esta muestra de insidia asegura a Snape un sitio en el panteón literario de los malos profesores. Improvisar reglas tácitas, regañar a niños en específico por no seguirlas, atribuyendo motivos absurdos, silenciando objeciones con sanciones caprichosamente aplicadas —en todos los sentidos, Snape viola los estándares de equidad que son especialmente cruciales para los niños.

_"Aquello era tan injusto que Harry abrió la boca para discutir, pero Ron le dio una patada por debajo del caldero. -No lo provoques -murmuró- He oído decir que Snape puede ser muy desagradable."_

Ron y Harry han aprendido las reglas del compromiso con Snape, y es sólo el primer día.

En algún lugar debe haber un universo alternativo en el que Severus Snape sea puesto en período de prueba por su comportamiento en el salón de clases. En ese universo, se disculparía con sus Slytherins por enseñarles a intimidar y encontraría maneras de elevar la moral Slytherin sin involucrar a la crueldad. Se disculparía con Harry. Se disculparía con Hermione y aprendería a cederle la palabra justamente. Dumbledore hablaría con él sobre su insulto a Neville. Puede ser esencial para el gran plan, pero esa no es forma de tratar a los niños.

Pero esto es Hogwarts tal y como Rowling lo creó, y también es, a veces, el mundo real. Algunos profesores realmente gobiernan sus aulas mediante mezquinas tiranías, y los directores no siempre saben o se preocupan por lo que sucede en el aula, y muchos lectores reconocen esta dinámica de acoso debido a su propia experiencia. Aún no sabemos qué ha hecho a este profesor tan despreciable. Ni siquiera sabemos, en la historia, que sólo tiene 31 años. Sólo podemos mirar a sus ojos _"fríos y vacíos"_ y preguntarnos, ¿Qué te pasó?

 _"Harry le contó a Hagrid lo de la clase de Snape. Hagrid, como Ron, le dijo a Harry que no se preocupara, que a Snape no le gustaba ninguno de sus alumnos. -Pero realmente parece que me odie -¡Tonterías! -Dijo Hagrid- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Sin embargo, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en que Hagrid había mirado hacia otro lado cuando dijo aquello"_ (HP/SS, 121)

Algunos de los adultos más confiables en la vida de Harry parecen reconocer la tiranía de Snape, pero permiten que lo haga sin restricción. Parecen, incluso, respetar a Snape. En la típica moda de los adultos, parecen saber más sobre Snape de lo que están dispuestos a contar a un niño, a pesar de que afecta directamente a la vida de Harry. Entender a Snape, entonces, tendrá algo que ver con la comprensión de la edad adulta. No madurez; los dioses saben que Snape ha demostrado menos madurez que algunos de los niños a los que enseña. Pero tal vez hay algo en su historia que los adultos presienten que sería más de lo que la mayoría de los niños podrían entender, incluso los niños que han perdido tanta inocencia como Harry.

La profesora McGonagall no sólo respeta a Snape, sino que disfruta activamente trabajar con él. Los dos exhiben una perfecta asociación cuando ellos, y Quirrell, rastrean al troll hasta el baño de las chicas. Como si por un acuerdo no verbal decidiesen que Snape maneja al troll, McGonagall a los estudiantes. Snape no dice nada, aunque _"Snape dirigió a Harry una mirada aguda e inquisidora"_ (HP/SS, 150). La primera desconocida instancia de legeremancia en la saga, una de las muchas habilidades adultas que los niños nunca han soñado.

¿Por qué está Snape presente en una situación de emergencia con McGonagall y Quirrell? No es porque sea un Jefe de Casa, como McGonagall, o Flitwick y Sprout también estarían ahí. McGonagall está ahí como subdirectora adjunta. Quirrell está ahí como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero es inútil; gime y se le queda el corazón en un puño. Este es una primera instancia de Snape interviniendo y realizando las tareas del profesor de Defensa sin el título, pero en un nivel diferente, funciona también como una señal para el lector: Snape siempre está donde está la historia.

La siguiente confrontación de Harry con Snape ocurre unos días más tarde cuando un Snape cojeando misteriosamente le confisca un libro de la biblioteca, citando una regla que puede o no haber inventado en el acto. Razonando, " _¿Por qué iba a temer a Snape?"_ (HP/SS, 153), un Harry irritado se dirige a la sala de profesores para pedir su libro de vuelta, con la posibilidad de que _"Snape no se iba a negar, si había otros profesores presentes"_ (HP/SS, 154)

 _"Empujó un poco la puerta, miró antes de entrar... y sus ojos captaron una escena horrible. Snape y Filch estaban allí, solos. Snape tenía la túnica levantada por encima de las rodillas. Una de sus piernas estaba magullada y llena de sangre. Filch le estaba alcanzando unas vendas."_ (HP/SS, 154)

 _"Una escena horrible"_ . Todo sobre este cuadro captura la repulsión que los estudiantes sienten cuando aprenden demasiado acerca de sus profesores: la escrupulosa intimidad. Lo lamentable. La indignidad de la desnudez de Snape. Esto es lo que pasa cuando miramos debajo de las defensas de Snape. Su vergüenza es demasiado grotesca como para mirarla.

 _"-Esa cosa maldita... -decía Snape- ¿Cómo puede uno vigilar a tres cabezas al mismo tiempo? Harry intentó cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido, pero... -¡POTTER! El rostro de Snape estaba crispado de la furia y dejó caer su túnica rápidamente, para ocultar la pierna herida. Harry tragó saliva. -Me preguntaba si me podía devolver mi libro -¡FUERA! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!"_ (HP/SS, 154)

Harry escapa con su vida y le dice a Ron y Hermione que cree que Snape está tratando de robar lo que el perro de tres cabezas está protegiendo.

 _"Hermione tenía los ojos muy abiertos. -No, no puede ser -dijo- Sé que no es muy bueno, pero no iba a tratar de robar algo que Dumbledore está custodiando."_ (HP/SS, 154)

Con dos notables excepciones, ésta seguirá siendo la evaluación de Hermione sobre Snape a lo largo de la saga: no agradable, pero de confianza. Ella se une a McGonagall y Hagrid en juzgar a Snape como esencialmente bueno y siempre del lado de Dumbledore.

La primera excepción ocurre durante el partido de Quidditch cuando Hermione cree que Snape es el que intenta matar a Harry al maldecir su escoba. Ella trata de interrumpir el maleficio prendiendo fuego a la ropa de Snape.

 _"Los acontecimientos de aquel día parecían haber cambiado su idea sobre Snape. -Yo conozco un maleficio cuando lo veo, Hagrid. Lo he leído todo sobre ellos. ¡Hay que mantener la vista fija y Snape ni pestañeaba, yo lo vi! -Os digo que estáis equivocados -dijo ofuscado Hagrid- No sé por que la escoba de Harry reaccionó de esa manera.... ¡Pero Snape no iba a tratar de matar a un alumno!"_ (HP/SS, 162)

Hermione nunca más salta a ese tipo de conclusión medio informada sobre Snape; la segunda excepción no ocurre hasta el final del sexto libro y Snape hace todo lo que está en su poder para llevarla a ella. Pero tal vez su conciencia no la molestó demasiado por prender fuego a las túnicas del profesor que la trata como si fuese invisible. El fuego no le hizo daño, después de todo. Nunca descubrimos si se dio cuenta de quién lo encendió o no. O realmente no la vio, o no la reconoció, pero de cualquier manera, ella ha aprendido a usar su invisibilidad.

Para su próximo partido de Quidditch, el equipo de Gryffindor recibe una desagradable sorpresa: Snape insiste en ser el árbitro, aunque nunca ha arbitrado antes. Debido a la ausencia de pruebas que demuestre lo contrario, Harry saca la razonable conclusión de que Snape tiene la intención de matarlo, o por lo menos prevenir que otros equipos adelanten a Slytherin en la clasificación. Ciertamente, ha estado notando un inoportuno aumento de la incidencia de Snape en su vida.

 _"Harry no sabía si se lo imaginaba o no, pero veía a Snape por todas partes. Por momentos, hasta se preguntaba si Snape no lo estaría siguiendo para atraparlo. Las clases de Pociones se convirtieron en torturas semanales para Harry, por la forma en que lo trataba Snape. ¿Era posible que Snape supiera que ellos habían averiguado lo de la Piedra Filosofal? Harry no se imaginaba cómo podía saberlo... aunque algunas veces tenía la horrible sensación de que Snape podía leer los pensamientos"_ (HP/SS, 184-185)

Rowling siembra su escritura sobre Snape con ambiguos motivos y posibles y contradictorias interpretaciones. Snape ha intensificado la vigilancia sobre Harry: ¿Por qué? ¿Por sus propias razones o por órdenes? ¿Está tratando de atrapar a Harry por su cuenta, tratando de asegurarse de que otros no lo atrapen, o ambas cosas? ¿Sería horrible con Harry en Pociones de todos modos o está bajo estrés y desquitándose con Harry? ¿Snape está usando lo que más tarde aprenderemos que es legeremancia, o Harry simplemente tiene remordimientos de conciencia?

Para alivio de Harry, Dumbledore asiste al partido también.

 _"No había forma de que Snape se animara a hacerle algo si Dumbledore estaba mirando. Tal vez por eso Snape parecía tan enfadado mientras los equipos desfilaban por el terreno de juego, algo que Ron también notó"_ (HP/SS, 185-186)

El estado de ánimo de Snape empeora durante el juego. El Gryffindor George Weasley le lanza a una Bludger, sin provocación. Snape otorga a Hufflepuff un penalti por eso y entonces, pocos minutos después _"daba otro penalti a Hufflepuff, sin ningún motivo"_ (HP/SS, 186)

¿Predisposición? ¿Petulancia? ¿O algo más?

Harry elude a Snape _"por sólo unos centímetros"_ (HP/SS, 187) cuando se lanza a por la snitch, dejando a Snape _"con el rostro blanco y los labios tirantes"_ (HP/SS, 187). Harry atrapa la snitch y todos aterrizan en medio de vítores.

Casi todos, eso es.

 _"Snape escupió con amargura en el suelo"_ (HP/SS, 187)

¿Un profesor hizo qué? En frente de Dumbledore, en frente de sus alumnos.

No le dolió a nadie que escupiera, pero el grado de amargura es notable. Incluso los lectores familiarizados con la historia de Snape pueden mirar hacia atrás, a esta escena, en el primer año de Harry, y ser sorprendidos al volver a revisar este momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Esa página corresponde a la edición en español de la editorial Salamandra, la normal, no la ilustrada. En el libro de Lorrie Kim, dice que es la página 136, y que el número de las páginas los ha encontrado en la Scholastic Trade editions. Yo voy a poner las citas y los números de las páginas de las ediciones que yo tengo.
> 
> **Voy a ser sincera, no tenía ni idea de como traducir eso, aunque sabía a lo que se refería. Lo voy a dejar así, aunque si alguien sabe una mejor forma de traducirlo, que me lo diga. Aquí dejo la frase original: "A good four-tenths into the novel"
> 
> ***Creo que se llamaba así en español. Si estoy equivocada, avisadme.


	4. Severus Snape y la Piedra Filosofal 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seguimos con Snape en la Piedra Filosofal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento la tardanza, debía haberlo publicado ayer, pero me fue imposible u.u

**La hostilidad de Snape hacia el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras**

Pero Harry tiene poco tiempo para reflexionar sobre la impactante exhibición de Snape. Minutos más tarde, reconoce a Snape, escondido bajo túnicas encapuchadas, dirigiéndose a una reunión secreta con Quirrell en el Bosque Prohibido. Escucha a Snape amenazando a Quirrell sobre la Piedra Filosofal: _"Tú no querrás que yo sea tu enemigo, Quirrell"_ (HP/SS, 188)

_"Tú no querrás que yo sea tu enemigo"._ A veces, una frase sobre Snape destaca, causando gran alivio contra toda la ambigüedad porque es universalmente cierta, no importa lo que un personaje o lector crea sobre él. Desde todos los ángulos, este ilegible hombre es formidable, una pesadilla* como enemigo.

Convencidos de que Snape va a robar la Piedra Filosofal, Harry, Ron y Hermione conspiran para detenerlo. Desafortunadamente para ellos, se encuentran directamente con el equipo poli bueno-poli malo conformado por McGonagall y Snape. 

_"-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí dentro?_

_Era la profesora McGonagall, que llevaba muchos libros"_ (HP/SS, 221)

Ella deja caer los libros en shock cuando Harry le dice que piensan que alguien va a robar la Piedra. 

_"No sé cómo habéis descubierto lo de la Piedra, pero quedaos tranquilos. Nadie puede robarla, está demasiado bien protegida._

_-Pero profesora..._

_-Harry, sé de lo que estoy hablando-dijo en tono cortante. Se inclinó y recogió sus libros- Os sugiero que salgáis y disfrutéis del sol."_ (HP, SS, 221)

Los niños están conspirando para desobedecerla cuando...

_"Hermione tosió. Harry y Ron se volvieron._

_Snape estaba allí._

_-Buenas tardes -dijo amablemente"_ (HP/SS, 222)

Nunca decepciona

_"-No deberíais estar dentro en un día así -dijo con una rara sonrisa torcida_

_-Nosotros... -Comenzó Harry, sin idea de lo que diría._

_-Debéis ser más cuidadosos -dijo Snape- Si os ven andando por aquí, pueden pensar que vais a hacer alguna cosa mala. Y Gryffindor no puede perder más puntos, ¿no es cierto?"_ (HP/SS, 222)

La _"rara sonrisa torcida"_ de Snape le dice al lector que él mismo está tramando algo. _"Debéis ser más cuidadosos"_ es una frase de profesor clásica para hacer saber a los estudiantes que están siendo transparentes. En este caso, sin embargo, también es un momento de enseñanza genuina de un experimentado adulto que sabe contra lo que estos niños están luchando. Con un par de sutiles pistas, Rowling muestra que Snape ha hablado con McGonagall y viene a reforzar su advertencia con la suya. Su mención de estar _"dentro"_ se hace eco de las palabras de McGonagall, y la mofa sobre los puntos de Gryffindor, además del gran beneficio de molestar a los estudiantes, recuerda la rivalidad amistosa de McGonagall y Snape. (HP/SS, 129)**

Después de que Snape se va, Harry asigna a Hermione para vigilarle, haciendo un uso táctico de la tendencia de Snape de tratar a Hermione como si fuese invisible. Sin embargo, esta vez, Hermione informa que no funcionó: _"Snape apareció y me preguntó qué estaba haciendo, así que le dije que esperaba al profesor Flitwick. Snape fue a buscarlo, yo tuve que irme y no sé adónde habrá ido Snape"_ (HP/SS, 223). Aparentemente, Snape es perfectamente capaz de ver a esta niña y ponerla en evidencia cuando le conviene.

Cuando Harry y sus amigos pasan por los varios encantamientos que custodian la Piedra Filosofal, el de Snape es la última protección antes de que Harry llegue al espejo de Oesed, en el que Dumbledore ha escondido la Piedra Filosofal. Se necesita muy poca orientación para que los jóvenes lectores reconozcan que las protecciones establecidas por Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall, Quirrell y Snape fueron diseñadas específicamente para que Harry y sus amigos las resuelvan. Sólo la protección de Dumbledore, el espejo de Oesed, era infalible contra el robo, lo que explica por qué McGonagall estaba tan segura de que la Piedra era imposible de robar. Seguramente era consciente de que ella y sus colegas habían puesto todos los demás desafíos a un nivel adecuado de dificultad para un grupo de estudiantes de primer año.

Siguiendo la cronología de los acontecimientos, podemos ver que debe haber sido en algún momento después de Navidad que Dumbledore pidió a los otros maestros que pusieran sus protecciones, una especie de examen final práctico para Harry y sus amigos. Para entonces, McGonagall tuvo la oportunidad de observar la habilidad de Ron en el ajedrez, Flitwick ya había comentado sobre la habilidad de vuelo de Harry (HP/SS, 141)***, y Quirrell sabía que los tres estudiantes podían noquear a un troll. La protección de Sprout, como ha señalado la escritora Clare Moseley, indica que cuando los profesores planearon las protecciones, no estaban seguros de qué amigos terminarían acompañando a Harry: el lazo del diablo estaba destinado a Neville. (Clare Moseley 2015)

En contraste con la contundencia de la protección de Quirrell y la simplicidad de la de Dumbledore, la de Snape está intrincadamente diseñada para desafiar al solucionador del rompecabezas en varias habilidades con la encantadora adición de consecuencias potencialmente letales para conjeturas incorrectas; tal vez era la idea de Snape de un toque personal. Ha preparado tanto pociones como venenos. Los ha presentado en siete botellas, ese mágico número, para hacer el alegórico punto de que el tesoro bajo vigilancia es sobre sueños y elecciones humanas. Ha proporcionado cantidades limitadas para indicar que hay una estrategia correcta para beber las pociones: si las pociones se desperdician, no habrá más. Ha escondido las pistas en forma de verso, ocho coplas de una rima, para aumentar el sentido de la ocasión. (HP/SS, 234)

Así es como se ve cuando Snape finalmente convoca a la señorita Granger. Esta pista final está escrita en texto y lógica, el lenguaje de su poder.

_"Hermione dejó escapar un gran suspiro y Harry, sorprendido, vio que sonreía, lo último que había esperado que hiciera._

_-Muy bueno -dijo Hermione- Esto no es magia... es lógica... es un acertijo. Muchos de los más grandes magos no han tenido una gota de lógica y se quedarían aquí para siempre._

_-Pero nosotros también, ¿no?_

_-Por supuesto que no -dijo Hermione- Lo único que necesitamos está en este papel."_ (HP/SS, 234-235)

Están en peligro mortal, pero ella está aliviada. Incluso está sonriendo. No puede evitarlo. Esta es la niña que entiende la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, no necesitando nada más que lo que está en su propia mente. Esta pista fue diseñada sólo para ella. Previó que ella estaría ahí. 

Hermione averigua que poción era para Harry. Lo lleva a la cámara que contiene el espejo de Oesed, donde Quirrell ya esta tratando de extraer la Piedra Filosofal. Quirrell le confirma a Harry que Snape no ha estado tramando contra Harry después de todo. Con este anticipado giro argumental, J.K Rowling establece que en el mundo mágico que ha creado, siempre vale la pena leer más allá de las apariencias.

_"-Pero yo pensé... Snape..._

_-¿Severus? -Quirrell rió, y no fue con su habitual sonido tembloroso y entrecortado, sino con una risa fría y aguda- Sí, Severus parecía ser el indicado, ¿no? Fue muy útil tenerlo dando vueltas como un murciélago enorme. Al lado de él ¿Quién iba a sospechar del po-pobre tar-tamudo p-profesor Quirrell?"_ (HP/SS, 237)

Aquellos que buscan decodificar los misterios de Rowling ven que en sus historias, el mal genio, incluso el acoso, no necesariamente significa maldad.

_"-¡Pero Snape trató de matarme!_

_-No, no, no. Yo traté de matarte. Tu amiga, la señorita Granger, accidentalmente me atropelló cuando corría a prenderle fuego a Snape, en ese partido de quidditch. Y rompió el contacto visual que yo tenía contigo. Unos segundos más y te habría hecho caer de esa escoba. Y ya lo habría conseguido, si Snape no hubiera estado murmurando un contra-maleficio, tratando de salvarte"_ (HP/SS, 237)

Hagrid había estado en lo cierto y Hermione se equivocó: cuando trata de entender lo que Snape estaba haciendo y por qué, no es suficiente _"leer todo sobre"_ maleficios. Veremos en futuros volúmenes que cuando Hermione comete errores, especialmente con respecto a cualquier tipo de defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, nunca se permite olvidarlos. Es fácil imaginarla respondiendo de esta manera cuando finalmente se entera de este encuentro de Harry. No volverá a cometer este error otra vez. 

_"-¿Snape trataba de salvarme a mí?_

_-Por supuesto -dijo fríamente Quirrell- ¿Por qué crees que quiso ser árbitro en el siguiente partido? Estaba tratando de asegurarse de que yo no pudiera hacerlo otra vez. Gracioso, en realidad... no necesitaba molestarse. No podía hacer nada con Dumbledore mirando. Todos los otros profesores creyeron que Snape trataba de impedir que Gryffindor ganase, se ha hecho muy impopular..."_ (HP/SS, 237-238)

**La reputación de Snape**

Lo que dice Quirrell no es suficiente para permitir que el lector desenrede todas las complicaciones que entraron en los motivos de Snape cuando insistió en ser árbitro de Quidditch. No tenemos la imagen completa.

¿Realmente Snape quería arbitrar? ¿O alguien le ordenó que insistiera en ello? ¿Realmente quería evitar que Quirrell matara a Harry? ¿O tuvo que fingir que quería evitarlo porque Dumbledore estaba mirando? ¿Realmente _"todos los otros profesores"_ pensaban que estaba tratando de impedir que Gryffindor ganara? Era sin duda la explicación más creíble sobre este profesor que ha hecho todo lo que está en su poder para ayudar a sus alumnos a ganar la Copa de las Casas durante los últimos seis años. Probablemente, al menos algunos, tal vez todos, los demás profesores pensaron que estaba tratando de hacer trampa; no habría sido factible para Dumbledore tener confianza con todos los profesores, excepto Quirrell. 

Snape estaba en una posición, ya sea voluntariamente o bajo órdenes, de presentar una historia de tapadera que atraería la aversión activa de sus colegas. Era incapaz de defenderse explicando su verdadero motivo, que implica hacer un trabajo que a veces teme para proteger a un niño que no puede soportar. Para el hombre que trata de modos de defensa, ser incapaz de defenderse, de no ser visto por su verdadero yo, debe haber sido casi insoportable.

**El misterio de los verdaderos motivos de Snape**

¿Realmente quiere evitar la muerte de Harry? Tenemos la pista de que parecía enfadado antes del partido, y escupió en el suelo después de que terminase: no estaba tratando de ocultar a Dumbledore que había detestado la experiencia, así que podemos adivinar que al menos no estaba esperando activamente la muerte de Harry y escondiéndolo de su jefe, o habría presentado una mejor cara. Estaba _"con el rostro blanco y los labios tirantes"_ al final del juego; tal vez no quería estar en medio del juego de Quidditch y parecía enfadado porque Dumbledore le pidió que se uniera al juego. Tal vez simplemente despreciaba la tosquedad de la historia de tapadera: si Snape no tiene antecedentes de participación en Quidditch, nadie creería que querría ser árbitro a menos que fuera conducido por algún motivo oculto. Contribuir inexorablemente al empeoramiento de la propia reputación no puede ser divertido para nadie. Los contenidos en los términos del empleo de Snape comienzan a tomar forma para el lector.

_"-Pero Snape siempre pareció odiarme mucho_

_-Oh, sí -dijo Quirrell, con aire casual- Claro que sí. Estaba en Hogwarts con tu padre, ¿no lo sabías? Se detestaban. Pero nunca quiso que estuvieras muerto."_ (HP/SS, 239)

¿Snape conocía al padre de Harry? ¿Cómo pudieron los adultos en la vida de Harry haberle ocultado esta información? ¿Se detestaban el uno al otro? Esto trae a la mente uno de los pocos detalles que alguien le ha dado a Harry sobre James: McGonagall diciéndole a Harry que James, _"un excelente jugador de quidditch"_ , habría estado orgulloso de las habilidades de Harry. (HP/SS, 130)

El lector aún no sabe que James, como Harry, había jugado en el puesto de buscador. Aún no podemos adivinar que Snape probablemente ha tenido literalmente pesadillas del buscador Potter volando hacia él en una cara escoba. En el momento en el que escupió en el suelo, psicológicamente hablando, Snape probablemente estaba de vuelta en sus días escolares como un escuálido adolescente. No quería arbitrar, no obtuvo crédito por hacerlo de todos modos, enfureció a sus colegas, esquivó un ataque de una Bludger de George Weasley, y no pudo defenderse explicándose. Las únicas salidas para sus sentimientos fueron el segundo penalti que otorgó a Hufflepuff _"sin ningún motivo"_ y su libertad para escupir en el suelo cuando todo había terminado. La única perversa misericordia era que fue un juego fenomenalmente corto, gracias a la habilidad de Harry, no una consideración para mover a Snape a la gratitud. Hagrid tenía razón, Snape nunca quiso a Harry muerto. Estamos destinados a aceptar la palabra de Quirrell en este caso. El sirviente de Voldemort seguramente podía sentir los sentimientos de Snape sobre esto, y no tiene ninguna razón para mentir, ya que cree que Harry no sobrevivirá mucho más tiempo. Otro tema de la saga toma forma: la línea entre odiar a tus enemigos y creer que merecen morir. 

Dumbledore le dice a Harry que James y Snape se detestaban el uno al otro, pero James salvó la vida de Snape. No creía que Snape mereciese morir.

_"-El profesor Snape no podía soportar estar en deuda con tu padre... Creo que se esforzó tanto para protegerte este año porque sentía que así estaría en paz con él. Así podría seguir odiando la memoria de tu padre, en paz..._

_Harry trató de entenderlo, pero le hacía doler la cabeza, así que lo dejó"_ (HP/SS, 246)

Una vez más, no tenemos suficientes pistas para entender lo que Dumbledore dice. Cualquier lectura completa de la saga de Harry Potter debe incluir la conciencia de que Rowling publicó esta primera novela sin ninguna garantía de que sería capaz de publicar otra, mucho menos su gran sueño de publicar todo un arco de siete volúmenes. Las revelaciones al final de la Piedra Filosofal están diseñadas para ser suficientes para cerrar la historia, pero lo suficientemente provocativas como para apoyar investigación posterior. 

Pero en otro nivel, la experiencia del lector de leer explicaciones fragmentadas para el errático y desagradable comportamiento de Snape, el misterio de cómo los adultos confiables pueden trabajar con él a pesar de sus violaciones de la decencia común, es un poderoso recordatorio de que así es como se siente ser un niño en un mundo dirigido por incomprensibles adultos ¿Por qué los adultos hacen lo que hacen? La experiencia literaria de descifrar a Severus Snape es la experiencia de madurar desde la comprensión infantil hasta la adulta. 

Al final de Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal, el triunfo de tres primeros años sobre Voldemort y Quirrell, lo que razonablemente causa que ganen la Copa de las Casas para Gryffindor. 

_"-Lo que significa -gritó Dumbledore sobre la salva de aplausos, porque Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban celebrando la derrota de Slytherin- que hay que hacer un cambio en la decoración._

_Dio una palmada. En un instante, los adornos verdes se volvieron escarlata; los de plata, dorados, y la gran serpiente se desvaneció para dar paso al león de Gryffindor."_ (HP/SS, 251-252)

Esta decisión de Rowling ha sido impopular entre muchos lectores, que se oponen a la crueldad de anunciar la reversión de última hora escenificando una victoria para los niños de Slytherin y luego quitándosela públicamente, delante de sus contrincantes que les desean el mal. Podría haberse hecho sin este dramático cambio. Mientras _“Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban celebrando la derrota de Slytherin”_ , Draco Malfoy parecía _“atónito y horrorizado”_ (HP/SS, 251) y seguramente no puede ser el único que se sienta traicionado porque el director está llevando a tres cuartas partes del colegio a animar contra el cuarto restante. Sorprendentemente, la autora presenta la escena sin ningún atisbo de simpatía por los Slytherins. Los lectores deben unirse a los vítores, que puede no ser un esfuerzo para aquellos que han soportado intimidación de matones clasistas, cobardes y tramposos como Draco, o si esto les perturba, deben apartarse de la historia y oponerse a la autora, que ha condenado este tipo de hostilidad en grupo tan claramente cuando proviene de personajes de Slytherin. 

En este punto, la racha de seis años de Slytherin de ganas la Copa de las Casas se centra como una campaña de orgullo y rebelión. La Copa simplemente significó más para los Slytherins que para los otros alumnos. Snape tenía razones para escarbar por puntos para su casa. Todavía no sabemos que sólo tenía 24 años cuando comenzó la racha ganadora, pero ha sido un notable logro para un profesor tan joven. Con todos, desde los compañeros de clase hasta el director, en contra de sus a cargos**** de Slytherin, vemos que sus burlas e intimidación —todavía absolutamente mal, todavía vergonzosa para un profesor— podría parecerle a él, y a sus alumnos, una pequeña represalia en el abrumador contexto de un colegio que no los protegerá. 

Slytherin se habría tomado la pérdida del Campeonato de las Casas mal bajo cualquier circunstancia, pero con el impulso emocional del cambio de última hora y el aplauso que siguió, Dumbledore acaba de garantizar que Snape dirigirá una sesión de consejo de un gran y furioso grupo en la sala común de Slytherin. Las represalias serán venideras, y Snape no podrá vigilarlos a todos ellos. Sería sobrehumano de los Slytherins no desquitar su resentimiento hacia el director de Gryffindor en los estudiantes de Gryffindor, especialmente en aquellos que ganaron los puntos extra. Harry pudo haber derrotado a su enemigo mortal al final de su primer año, pero la enemistad de Snape es, con diferencia, la mayor parte de su historia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Aquí me he tomado una pequeña licencia de traducción. La frase literal sería "un terror como enemigo" o "un horror como enemigo", pero consideré que pesadilla quedaba mejor.
> 
> **Creo que se refiere a esa página, pero como no es una cita concreta, no puedo estar segura al cien por cien. 
> 
> ***De nuevo, creo que se refiere a esta página porque he buscado en todo el libro y es la única que tiene sentido, pero cuando no hay citas concretas, es complicado saber a cual se refiere.
> 
> ****Se refiere a los alumnos de Slytherin que están a su cargo.


	5. Severus Snape y la Cámara de los Secretos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empezamos con la Cámara de los Secretos

Como segundo libro de la saga, Harry Potter y la Cámara de los Secretos comienza reintroduciendo a los personajes principales a través de sus rasgos más típicos. Snape, se nos recuerda, es _"cruel, sarcástico y sentía aversión por todos los alumnos que no fueran de Slytherin, la casa a la que pertenecía"_ (HP/CoS, 72). Hace una memorable entrada, atrapando a Harry y Ron mientras hablan mal de él. 

_"Harry se dio media vuelta. Allí estaba Severus Snape, con su túnica negra ondeando a la fría brisa. Era un hombre delgado de piel cetrina, nariz ganchuda y pelo negro y grasiento que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y en aquel momento sonreía de tal modo que Ron y Harry comprendieron inmediatamente que se habían metido en un buen lío"_ (HP/CoS, 72)

Esta reintroducción muestra a Snape en su aspecto más icónico, con su desagradable aspecto y su sobrenatural capacidad para detectar las fechorías de Harry. 

**La aversión personal de Snape por Harry**

Harry y Ron comienzan el año escolar con una infracción grave, violando decretos contra el estatuto del secreto y contra el uso de magia de menores de edad al llegar a Hogwarts mediante un coche volador. Snape parecía _"más contento que unas pascuas"_ (HP/CoS, 75) por verlos meterse en problemas y decaído cuando se entera de que no serán expulsados. Tendrá que soportar la presencia de Harry después de todo. Pero pronto tendrá mayores irritantes, incluyendo al bufón que es el nuevo profesor de Hogwarts.

**La hostilidad de Snape hacia el nuevo profesor de Defensa**

Encontramos que a Snape se le ha negado el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras una vez más, está vez a favor de un narcisista monstruosamente incompetente llamado Gilderoy Lockhart.

Lockhart es lo opuesto a Snape en casi todos los sentidos. Es todo superficial, sin sustancia. Parece benevolente, pero se revela, al final, como alguien malvado y sin remordimientos. Cuando sus hechizos fracasan en público, ni siquiera se muestra avergonzado. No produce nada de valor, pero roba el crédito por el trabajo de los demás. Es incluso lo opuesto a Snape en apariencia, guapo como un actor popular con pelo rubio ondulado y túnicas color pastel.

En la Piedra Filosofal, no está claro en qué momento Dumbledore sabe que Voldemort vive en la cabeza de Quirrell. La deliberada falta de pruebas permite una serie de inquietantes lecturas ¿Dumbledore lo supo todo el tiempo y permitió entrar a un asesino en masa en sus clases? ¿Dumbledore no sospechó nada hasta después de que la presencia de Voldemort matara a un profesor y casi matara a un alumno? 

Con la Cámara de los Secretos, Rowling proporciona un poco más de evidencia de que Dumbledore trae a personas peligrosas al colegio a sabiendas, y su personal debe tratar a estos criminales como colegas. Hagrid explica que Dumbledore no consideró a otros candidatos para el puesto: _"Es muy difícil encontrar profesores que den Artes Oscuras, porque a nadie le hace mucha gracia. Da la impresión de que la asignatura está maldita. Ningún profesor ha durado mucho"_ (HP/CoS, 104) 

Tal vez Rowling descubrió que había sido demasiado sutil con respecto a las intenciones de Dumbledore o que los lectores no leyeron sus pistas correctamente porque les resultaba demasiado difícil creer que Dumbledore contrataría a un peligroso criminal para enseñar a sus alumnos. En 2013, 15 años después de la publicación de la Cámara de los Secretos, Rowling confirmó que Dumbledore sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando contrató a Lockhart. 

_"Muchos empleados estaban desconcertados en cuanto a la razón por la que Albus Dumbledore decidió invitar a Gilderoy Lockhart de vuelta a Hogwarts como profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Si bien era cierto que se había vuelto casi imposible persuadir a nadie más para que aceptara el trabajo (el rumor de que estaba maldito estaba cogiendo fuerza dentro y fuera de Hogwarts), muchos profesores recordaban a Lockhart como completamente desagradable, cualquiera que sean sus posteriores logros._

_Los planes de Albus Dumbledore, sin embargo, iban más allá. Sucedió que conocía a dos de los magos por cuyo trabajo de vida se había llevado el crédito Gilderoy Lockhart, y era una de las pocas personas en el mundo que pensaba que sabía lo que Lockhart estaba tramando. Dumbledore estaba convencido de que Lockhart sólo necesitaba ser puesto de nuevo en un entorno escolar ordinario para ser revelado como un charlatán y un fraude. La profesora McGonagall, a la que nunca le había gustado Lockhart, le preguntó a Dumbledore qué pensaba que los estudiantes aprenderían de un hombre tan vanidoso y hambriento de fama. Dumbledore respondió que 'hay mucho que aprender incluso de un mal profesor: qué no hacer, cómo no ser'"_ (J.K Rowling, 2013)

En la Piedra Filosofal, el trabajo de Snape con respecto a la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era vigilar a Quirrell hasta que la maldición ayudara al colegio a librarse de él. Para la Cámara de los Secretos, el juego es un poco más complejo. Dumbledore vuelve a usar los términos de la maldición para establecer un límite externo de cuánto tiempo Lockhart plagará el colegio. Pero Lockhart no tiene una agenda para matar a Harry, así que Snape no está en guardia con él. En su lugar, Lockhart sirve como relleno. Mientras este hombre no cualificado ocupe el puesto de Defensa y absorba la maldición de un año sobre él, ese puesto está esencialmente vacío. Sin saberlo, proporciona una tapadera para que Snape sea el verdadero profesor de Defensa ese año. Rowling hace a Snape revelar esta tarea encubierta en un solo momento, cuando debe cortar las falsas afirmaciones de Lockhart que interfieren con la verdadera defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Varios seres han sido petrificados y sólo pueden ser salvados con una poción. 

_"-La haré yo -acometió Lockhart- Creo que la he preparado unas cien veces, podría hacerla hasta dormido._

_-Disculpe -dijo Snape con frialdad-, pero creo que el profesor de Pociones de este colegio soy yo._

_Hubo un silencio incómodo"_ (HP/CoS, 128)

Alguien o algo dentro de Hogwarts ha declarado que una misteriosa _"Cámara de los Secretos"_ ha sido abierta. Está amenazando a los _"Enemigos del heredero"_ , el Heredero de Slytherin, es decir, el que quería excluir a los nacidos de muggles de Hogwarts. Draco aprovecha la oportunidad para promover sus propios prejuicios. En el primer incidente, cuando la gata de Filch es petrificada, Draco grita, _"¡Temed, enemigos del heredero! ¡Los próximos seréis los sangre sucia!"_ (HP/CoS, 124) "Sangre sucia" es un término ofensivo para brujas y magos nacidos de muggles, como Hermione, quien viene de un entorno completamente no mágico. El grito de Draco declara una campaña de terror y posibles crímenes de odio.

Hermione está decidida a averiguar lo que Draco sabe sobre los ataques haciéndose pasar por Slytherins en los que confía.

_"-Lo único que nos haría falta es una poción multijugos._

_—¿Qué es eso? -preguntaron a la vez Harry y Ron._

_-Snape la mencionó en clase hace unas semanas_

_-¿Piensas que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer en la clase de Pociones que escuchar a Snape? -dijo Ron"_ (HP/CoS, 141)

Como siempre, Hermione está memorizando todo lo que dice Snape. Ella puede tener más fácil prestarle atención debido a la certeza de que él nunca la mirará ni la reconocerá, mientras que la mayoría de los alumnos, incluyendo a Harry y Ron, encuentran preferible evitar la atención de Snape siempre que sea posible. Ella induce a Harry y a Ron a preparar la poción multijugos con ella. 

_"Por desgracia, la poción estaba a medio acabar. Aún necesitaban el cuerno de bicornio y la piel de serpiente arbórea africana, y el único lugar del que podrían sacarlos era el armario privado de Snape. A Harry le parecía que preferiría enfrentarse al monstruo legendario de Slytherin a tener que soportar las iras de Snape si lo pillaba robándole en el despacho"_ (HP/CoS, 162)

Una vez más, Rowling señala que para un niño abusado, el gran pero distante mal puede no ser tan aterrador como la mezquina tiranía en la vida diaria.

Hermione propone que los chicos creen una distracción en la clase de Pociones para que puedan robar lo que necesitan de las cámaras privadas de Snape. En consecuencia, Harry lanza un petardo al caldero de Goyle.

_"La poción de Goyle estalló, rociando a toda la clase. Los alumnos chillaban cuando los alcanzaba la pócima infladora. A Malfoy le salpicó en toda la cara, y la nariz se le empezó a hinchar como un balón; Goyle andaba a ciegas tapándose los ojos con las manos, que se le pusieron del tamaño de platos soperos, mientras Snape trataba de restablecer la calma y de entender qué había sucedido. Harry vio a Hermione aprovechar la confusión para salir discretamente por la puerta."_ (HP/CoS, 163)

Fiel a la forma, Hermione se sale con la suya robando justo debajo de la nariz de Snape mientras él está ocupado con su animadversión hacia Harry. 

_"_ _—Si averiguo quién ha arrojado esto —susurró Snape—, me aseguraré de que lo expulsen._

_Harry puso una cara que esperaba que fuera de perplejidad. Snape lo miraba a él, y la campana que sonó al cabo de diez minutos no pudo ser mejor bienvenida."_ (HP/CoS, 164)

Después viene uno de los momentos más inteligentemente y sutilmente narrados de Rowling. En dos puntos de la Cámara de los Secretos, emplea estrategias no verbales u omisiones para plantar pistas sobre lo que Snape realmente está pensando. 

_"—Snape no tiene ninguna prueba de que hayas sido tú —dijo Ron a Harry, tranquilizándolo—. ¿Qué puede hacer?_

_—Conociendo a Snape, algo terrible —dijo Harry, mientras la poción levantaba borbotones y espuma._

_Una semana más tarde, Harry, Ron y Hermione cruzaban el vestíbulo cuando vieron a un puñado de gente que se agolpaba delante del tablón de anuncios para leer un pergamino que acababan de colgar. Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas les hacían señas, entusiasmados._

_—¡Van a abrir un club de duelo! —dijo Seamus—. ¡La primera sesión será esta noche! No me importaría recibir unas clases de duelo, podrían ser útiles en estos días..."_ (HP/CoS, 164)

Las dos conversaciones están separadas por un doble espacio, una semana en el tiempo y un cambio de escena, pero ocurren consecutivamente: el club de duelo es la respuesta directa a la pregunta a la pregunta retórica de Ron ¿Qué puede hacer Snape? Las tensiones entre grupos opuestos de alumnos son tan volátiles que alguien ha provocado una explosión real en su clase, causando daño físico. No puede saber que Harry sólo intentaba crear una distracción. Probablemente piensa que Harry quería hacer daño a Goyle; cualquier maestro pensaría eso. Dumbledore no está más cerca de encontrar al culpable, pero Snape debe defenderse de las Artes Oscuras, debe enseñar a los niños a resistir la sospecha y la hostilidad que aumentan en atmósferas de mucho miedo. O, si no pueden resistirse, debe programar defensas en ellos antes de que los ataques se intensifiquen aún más.

¿Qué haría una persona si quisiera enseñar el modo de disminuir los conflictos sin revelar que personalmente se opone a ciertos movimientos agresivos? Si trabaja con Gilderoy Lockhart, podría mencionar la idea de un club, sugerir que tiene cierta experiencia personal en el tema, luego sentarse y dejar que la naturaleza de Lockhart siga su curso.

_"El profesor Dumbledore me ha concedido permiso para abrir este modesto club de duelo, con la intención de prepararos a todos vosotros por si algún día necesitáis defenderos tal como me ha pasado a mí en incontables ocasiones (para más detalles, consultad mis obras)._

_»Permitidme que os presente a mi ayudante, el profesor Snape —dijo Lockhart, con una amplia sonrisa—. Él dice que sabe un poquito sobre el arte de batirse, y ha accedido desinteresadamente a ayudarme en una pequeña demostración antes de empezar."_ (HP/CoS, 165)

A veces, los lectores, especialmente los lectores más jóvenes que están acostumbrados a confiar en los adultos, no están seguros de quién sugirió el club de duelo. Lockhart dice que fue idea suya y nadie lo contradice ¿Podría haber estado diciendo la verdad, esta vez? Es un ejercicio divertido señalar a los lectores las pistas que Rowling ha esparcido alrededor de este libro. Lockhart es notablemente consecuente, e incluso los profesores más resistentes no pueden ocultar su molestia. 

Lockhart agita a la profesora Sprout: 

_"—Estaba explicando a la profesora Sprout la manera en que hay que curar a un sauce boxeador. ¡Pero no quiero que penséis que sé más que ella de botánica! Lo que pasa es que en mis viajes me he encontrado varias de estas especies exóticas y..._

_—¡Hoy iremos al Invernadero 3, muchachos! —dijo la profesora Sprout, que parecía claramente disgustada, lo cual no concordaba en absoluto con el buen humor habitual en ella."_ (HP/CoS, 83)

...Disgusta a Hagrid:

_"—Enseñarme cómo me puedo librar de los duendes del pozo —gruñó Hagrid, quitando de la mesa limpia un gallo a medio pelar y poniendo en su lugar la tetera—. Como si no lo supiera. Y también hablaba sobre una banshee a la que venció. Si en todo eso hay una palabra de cierto, me como la tetera."_ (HP/CoS, 103-104)

...No parece importarle ser completamente ignorante en cuanto a hechizos de curación: 

_"—No sabe lo que dice —explicó Lockhart en voz alta a la expectante multitud de Gryffindor que se agolpaba alrededor—. Que nadie se preocupe: voy a inmovilizarle el brazo._

_—¡No! —dijo Harry—, me gusta como está, gracias."_ (HP/CoS, 151)

...Y parece estar diciendo que es un atleta de nivel internacional: 

_"Mañana se juega el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada, ¿verdad? Gryffindor contra Slytherin, ¿no? He oído que eres un jugador fundamental. Yo también fui buscador. Me pidieron que entrara en la selección nacional, pero preferí dedicar mi vida a la erradicación de las Fuerzas Oscuras. De todas maneras, si necesitaras unas cuantas clases particulares de entrenamiento, no dudes en decírmelo. Siempre me satisface dejar algo de mi experiencia a jugadores menos dotados..."_ (HP/CoS, 143-144)

Los lectores pueden ver, a partir de estos y otros ejemplos, que Rowling ha elaborado un retrato de un hombre con una compulsión de reclamar las ideas y habilidades de los demás como suyas, insensible a la resistencia. Es casi seguro que Lockhart se apropiará de cualquier buena idea, proporcionando sin darse cuenta una tapadera si alguien quiere avanzar en una clandestina agenda propia. 

Lockhart y su menos dotado asistente se posicionan para el duelo. Ron le susurra a Harry, _"¿No estaría bien que se mataran el uno al otro?"_ (HP/CoS, 165) En este punto, Snape es tan inútil como Lockhart para ellos. Lockhart no parece tener un plan sobre los hechizos que enseñar.

_"Ambos alzaron las varitas y las dirigieron a los hombros del contrincante. Snape gritó:_

_—¡Expelliarmus!_

_Resplandeció un destello de luz roja, y Lockhart despegó en el aire, voló hacia atrás, salió de la tarima, pegó contra el muro y cayó resbalando por él hasta quedar tendido en el suelo."_ (HP/CoS, 166)

La magia defensiva de Snape es lo suficientemente poderosa como para derribar a un oponente: desarmar puede superar al ataque sin provocar más daños. Un Lockhart inquieto decide que los estudiantes se emparejarán para el próximo ejercicio.

_"Harry se acercó automáticamente a Hermione._

_—Me parece que no —dijo Snape, sonriendo con frialdad—. Señor Malfoy, aquí. Veamos qué puedes hacer con el famoso Potter. La señorita Granger que se ponga con Bulstrode._

_Malfoy se acercó pavoneándose y sonriendo. Detrás de él iba una chica de Slytherin que le recordó a Harry una foto que había visto en Vacaciones con las brujas."_ (HP/CoS, 166)

¿Por qué Snape está emparejando a estudiantes que no quieren otra cosa más que hacerse daño los unos a los otros? ¿Espera que sus Slytherins le enseñen una lección a algunos Gryffindors?

_"—¡Varitas listas! —gritó Lockhart—. Cuando cuente hasta tres, ejecutad vuestros hechizos para desarmar al oponente. Sólo para desarmarlo; no queremos que haya ningún accidente. Una, dos y... tres._

_Harry apuntó la varita hacia los hombros de Malfoy, pero éste ya había empezado a la de dos. Su conjuro le hizo el mismo efecto que si le hubieran golpeado en la cabeza con una sartén."_ (HP/CoS, 167)

Superados por la animosidad, Harry y Draco se olvidan de desarmarse y simplemente se atacan el uno al otro.

_"—¡Alto!, ¡alto! —gritó Lockhart, pero Snape se hizo cargo de la situación._

_—¡Finite incantatem! —gritó. Los pies de Harry dejaron de bailar, Malfoy dejó de reír y ambos pudieron levantar la vista._

_Una niebla de humo verdoso se cernía sobre la sala. Tanto Neville como Justin estaban tendidos en el suelo, jadeando; Ron sostenía a Seamus, que estaba lívido, y le pedía disculpas por los efectos de su varita rota; pero Hermione y Millicent Bulstrode no se habían detenido: Millicent tenía a Hermione agarrada del cuello y la hacía gemir de dolor. Las varitas de las dos estaban en el suelo."_ (HP/CoS, 167-168)

Lockhart y Snape están enseñando dos lecciones diferentes. Las parejas amistosas están ganando experiencia introductoria con compañeros que les apoyan. Sus energías son moderadamente elevadas y están en un estado receptivo para el aprendizaje. Los enemigos emparejados por Snape están experimentando una experiencia totalmente diferente. Están inundados por tal enemistad que olvidan que están en una clase y deben seguir las instrucciones. Parece probable que Hermione desarmara a Millicent, como se le indicó, pero una vez que Millicent atacó, incluso Hermione se olvidó de su varita.

El estado de un combate de verdad evita la razón y se enfrenta a un diferente conjunto de respuestas. Lockhart está enseñando un deporte de caballeros, un juego de salón; Snape está reproduciendo las tensiones potencialmente mortales que actualmente están irrumpiendo en el colegio y adapta la lección para tener en cuenta esa mentalidad combativa. En el deporte, uno hechiza de acuerdo con las reglas de etiqueta; en un combate, tal pensamiento sería una desventaja. Las habilidades aprendidas en situaciones casuales pueden no transferirse al verdadero peligro, pero los reflejos y el ejercicio aprendidos del entrenamiento de combate pueden, si están bien administrados, transferirse con éxito a cualquier situación. Los luchadores no entrenados no saben cómo reaccionarán bajo tensión: pueden entrar en pánico, usar técnicas inadecuadas, sobrereaccionar o congelarse. Snape está enseñando a los alumnos algunas opciones predeterminadas por si se encuentran en un verdadero conflicto. Hasta ahora, les ha enseñado _Expelliarmus_ , para desarmar a un enemigo, y _Finite Incantatem_ , para parar un hechizo. Sólo ha mostrado técnicas para parar un conflicto.

Incluso Lockhart está empezando a darse cuenta.

_"Creo que será mejor que os enseñe a interceptar los hechizos indeseados —dijo Lockhart, que se había quedado quieto, con aire azorado, en medio del comedor. Miró a Snape y al ver que le brillaban los ojos, apartó la vista de inmediato—. Necesito un par de voluntarios... Longbottom y Finch-Fletchley, ¿qué tal vosotros?_

_—Mala idea, profesor Lockhart —dijo Snape, deslizándose como un murciélago grande y malévolo—. Longbottom provoca catástrofes con los hechizos más simples, tendríamos que enviar a Finch-Fletchley_ _a la enfermería en una caja de cerillas. —La cara sonrosada de Neville se puso de un rosa aún más intenso—. ¿Qué tal Malfoy y Potter? —dijo Snape con una sonrisa malvada."_ (HP/CoS, 168)

La _"sonrisa malvada"_ de aquí es la misma que la _"rara sonrisa torcida"*_ de la Piedra Filosofal (HP/SS, 222) cuando Snape está advirtiendo indirectamente a los niños que atraigan menos atención hacia sí mismos: Snape tiene una agenda que no divulgará. Él, y la autora, nos distraerá de esto, especialmente de la posibilidad de que sea una buena agenda, añadiendo un toque de malicia: los lectores pueden estar tan perturbados por su vergonzoso socavamiento hacia Neville que podrían asumir que sus motivos para juntar a Draco y Harry son igualmente desagradables.

Snape le susurra una sugerencia a Draco y ambos Slytherins sonríen. Tal vez sí le guste la idea de los Slytherins presumiendo a costa de los Gryffindors. Cree que tiene esto bajo control.

_"Malfoy levantó rápidamente la varita y bramó:_

_—¡Serpensortia!_

_Hubo un estallido en el extremo de su varita. Harry vio, aterrorizado, que de ella salía una larga serpiente negra, caía al suelo entre los dos y se erguía, lista para atacar. Todos se echaron atrás gritando y despejaron el lugar en un segundo._

_—No te muevas, Potter —dijo Snape sin hacer nada, disfrutando claramente de la visión de Harry, que se había quedado inmóvil, mirando a los ojos a la furiosa serpiente—. Me encargaré de ella..."_ (HP/CoS, 169)

Snape hace desaparecer a la serpiente, pero no antes de que Harry conmocione a todo el mundo al revelarse a sí mismo como un hablante de pársel.

_"También Snape miraba a Harry de una manera rara; era una mirada astuta y calculadora que a Harry no le gustó."_ (HP/CoS, 169)

_"Astuta"_ y _"calculadora"_ nos dicen que está información significa algo para Snape, no algo aterrador pero complicado, nuevo y mucho más allá del alcance de la comprensión de Lockhart. No descubrimos nada más específico sobre sus pensamientos. Pero claramente, no esperaba que Harry demostrara más habilidad con las serpientes que los estudiantes de la propia casa de Slytherin. Cualquiera que sea el otro motivo que tenía para sus muchas acciones durante el club de duelo, parece probable que sugirió _Serpensortia_ a Draco como una exhibición de orgullo Slytherin, no una oportunidad para que Harry eclipsara a todos. 

Los Slytherins no han olvidado la ignominiosa pérdida de la Copa de las Casas ante Gryffindor del año anterior, especialmente por la burlona manera en que el director de Gryffindor anunció una victoria para Slytherin y luego organizó una reversión ostentosa, en medio de aplausos. Sabemos por la reprimenda de Lucius Malfoy en Borgin y Burkes (HP/CoS, 50) que Draco ha estado quejándose sobre el favoritismo todo el verano. Como descubre el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, Lucius ha estado prestando atención a las quejas de su hijo, y ha estado en contacto con Snape sobre ellas. 

Los Gryffindors están a punto de empezar una sesión de práctica cuando los Slytherins los echan del campo. Están armados con una nota de Snape, un nuevo Buscador y siete brillantes escobas Nimbus Dos Mil Uno, cortesía del padre de ese nuevo Buscador. (HP/CoS, 100-101)

¿Siete caras escobas, mejores que la Nimbus Dos Mil de Harry? ¿No es un poco excesivo por parte de Lucius Malfoy? ¿Es eso incluso justo?

Esta extravagancia puede parecer una respuesta desproporcionada para una rencilla escolar. Pero si reconsideramos los acontecimientos de la Piedra Filosofal, podemos empezar a ver que desde una perspectiva Slytherin, la historia puede cambiar mucho. Vale la pena refrescar nuestros recuerdos con algunas preguntas: 

•¿Se les permite traer a los de primer año su propia escoba? (HP/SS, 63)

•¿Por qué Harry tuvo una siendo de primer año? (HP/SS, 127-128)

•¿Se permiten a los de primer año en los equipos de Quidditch? 

•¿Por qué estaba Harry? (HP/SS, 127-128)

•¿Quién suele pagar por las escobas de los alumnos? (HP/SS, 140)

•¿Quién pagó por la de Harry? (HP/SS, 140)

•¿Necesitaba Harry ayuda para pagar una escoba? (HP/SS, 69-70)

•¿Cómo reaccionó el resto del colegio cuando Slytherin perdió la Copa de las Casas en el Banquete de Despedida? (HP/SS, 251-252)

Puede ser que desde una perspectiva Slytherin, Hogwarts bajo Dumbledore haya demostrado tal parcialidad institucional arraigada que sería imposible para los Slytherins ganar algo de manera justa, incluso cuando se lo merecen. Tal vez lo mejor que pueden esperar es compensar la parcialidad ellos mismos, desde una posición de relativa debilidad. Si el favorito de Dumbledore obtiene una escoba financiada por el colegio, un donante privado puede proporcionar a los Slytherins escobas de alta calidad, al menos, incluso si la justicia está fuera de su alcance.

Draco sabe que su padre ha ido a este extremo, que es más de lo que se esperaría de cualquier padre respecto al colegio. No sabe que cuando su padre estaba tamborileando los dedos en Borgin y Burkes, pareciendo desestimar las quejas de Draco sobre el favoritismo, Lucius estaba realmente ansioso por comenzar una campaña de venganza para desestabilizar la administración de Dumbledore al desatar el monstruo de Slytherin para matar a los nacidos de muggles. Como Harry y Ron descubren cuando se hacen pasar por Crabbe y Goyle, Draco no sabe quién ha desatado al monstruo. (HP/CoS, 192)

Lucius ha protegido a su hijo de sus acciones, preservando la inocencia y la negación de Draco: _“Mi padre dice que tengo que mantenerme al margen y dejar que el heredero de Slytherin haga su trabajo. Dice que el colegio tiene que librarse de toda esa infecta sangre sucia, pero que yo no debo mezclarme.”_ (HP/CoS, 193) Su campaña de desestabilización crea una atmósfera de sospecha que sólo lleva al resto de los alumnos a marginar aún más a los Slytherins.

_“—Han caído dos de Gryffindor, sin contar al fantasma, que también es de Gryffindor, uno de Ravenclaw y otro de Hufflepuff —dijo Lee Jordan, el amigo de los gemelos Weasley, contando con los dedos—. ¿No se ha dado cuenta ningún profesor de que los de Slytherin parecen estar a salvo? ¿No es evidente que todo esto proviene de Slytherin? El heredero de Slytherin, el monstruo de Slytherin… ¿Por qué no expulsan a todos los de Slytherin? —preguntó con fiereza. Hubo alumnos que asintieron y se oyeron algunos aplausos aislados.”_ (HP/CoS, 220)

La reacción de Lee Jordan es el mismo tipo de miedo que llevó a la ruptura de Slytherin con los otros Fundadores en primer lugar. Según el profesor Binns, Salazar Slytherin pensó que Hogwarts estaría más seguro si pudieran “purgar” el colegio de todos los nacidos de muggles. (HP/CoS, 133)

Toda esta novela trata sobre el peligro de resentimientos latentes que pueden despertarse en una atmósfera de sospecha. La reacción de los Slytherins a la humillación pública de Dumbledore hacia ellos en el Banquete de Despedida de la Piedra Filosofal puede haber contribuido directamente a los ataques de represalia de Lucius Malfoy contra los nacidos de muggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *En inglés, ambas sonrisas son descritas con las mismas palabras, pero en español se tradujeron de diferente manera.


End file.
